This invention relates generally to imaging devices including still and video cameras.
When taking pictures of humans or animals, it is desirable to attract the attention of the photographic subjects. Sometimes if the subjects do not look at the imaging device, the resulting images may be less desirable. In addition, it is often desirable to induce the photographic subjects to smile right before the picture is taken. Thus, many photographers ask the subject to say “cheese” right before they take the picture. This causes the subjects to appear to be smiling and directs their attention towards the camera to produce a more pleasing picture.
While existing techniques work well, there is a need for more innovative ways to attract the attention of photographic subjects.